


Home Alone with Daddy

by BabyHan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lu Han, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyHan/pseuds/BabyHan
Summary: WARNING. Bisa dibilang ini incest walaupun Sehun disini adalah ayah tiri Lu Han tapi tetap saja taboo.Jadi bagi yang ga suka dengan genre ini, please just don't read it, okay. But I do hope you all enjoy this.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 9





	Home Alone with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, I don't own the cast. This is only a work of fiction. Their characters and stories are fictitious. Any similarity incidents, location, identification, name, character, or history of any person, product, or entity potrayed herein are fictious, coincidental, and unintentional.

Ibuku adalah orang tua tunggal dan suatu hari dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pria 10 tahun lebih muda darinya. Namanya adalah Sehun. Dia baru berusia 30 dengan tubuh tinggi dan sempurna. Mereka bertemu di sebuah bar dan ibuku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana ibuku, dia sudah menikah 5 kali dan Sehun adalah pria keenam yang dia nikahi. Crazy, right?

Meskipun begitu, ibuku selalu peduli padaku walaupun akupun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena dirinya banyak bekerja, dan selalu berada di luar kota. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyerah; aku selalu berusaha membuat alasan untuk berbicara dengannya atau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Hal itu membuat diriku menjadi anak yang manja, menyebalkan memang.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang pebisnis muda dan yang aku tahu tentang dia adalah, dia memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan dirinya seorang CEO muda. Ibuku menikahi Sehun bukan karena kekayaannya, tanpa Sehun-pun kami berdua masih tercukupi. Hanya saja aku tahu bagaimana sifat ibuku, dia adalah wanita yang mencintai kebebasannya, oleh karena itu dirinya sudah menikah sampai 6 kali dan aku yakin pernikahannya dengan Sehun akan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Setelah menikah dengan Sehun, kami berdua diminta untuk tinggal bersama Sehun di rumahnya atau bisa kusebut Mansion karena bangunan yang kutinggali sekarang sangatlah besar. Dan terkadang aku berfikir kenapa orang-orang yang memiliki banyak uang selalu memiliki rumah sebesar ini padahal jarang ditinggali karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tetapi itu bukan masalah untukku. Sekarang aku memiliki kamar luas dan kamar mandi pribadi untuk diriku sendiri. Dan tentu saja aku bisa bermasturbasi tanpa gangguan ketika aku menggunakan kamar mandi.

Tetapi walaupun begitu Sehun adalah tipe ayah tiri yang sangat perhatian dan peduli padaku melebihi ibuku sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat kami menjadi sangat dekat. Dirinya selalu bertanya tentang keseharianku di kampus atau apapun yang aku lakukan. Dan karena dari dulu aku selalu ditinggal ibuku yang sibuk bekerja, aku menjadi lebih manja pada Sehun walaupun dirinya hanyalah ayah tiri.

Sebagai hasil dari ibuku yang sepertinya tidak pernah ada karena kesibukannya, hal tersebut membuat kami tidak pernah "berbicara.". Jadi ketika aku mulai memasuki masa pubertasku dan mulai ereksi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku hanya tahu bahwa "itu" akan menjadi keras, dan dengan menyentuhnya akan terasa enak. Aku tidak pernah merasa malu untuk bermasturbasi, tetapi itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang kurasa nyaman untuk dibagikan. Dan aku baru menemukan orientasi seksualku ketika aku menonton film porno. Diriku lebih merasa terangsang ketika melihat sesama pria bercinta. Dan sejak saat itu aku selalu membayangkan seseorang menusukku dari belakang. Jadi ketika aku melakukannya, aku akan melakukannya di kamar mandi ataupun kamar yang terkunci.

Dan masalah bertambah ketika Sehun datang di kehidupan kami. Kuakui Sehun sangat tampan, dan kadang aku membayangkan dengan proporsi tubuh Sehun yang seperti itu, bagaimana dengan ukuran penisnya. Ohh, memikirkannya saja membuatku terangsang. Tetapi aku selalu menyembunyikan ketertarikanku. Karena aku tahu hal tersebut adalah hal yang tabu. Menyukai ayah tiriku sendiri? Kuharap aku bisa menghentikannya.

Pagi itu, ketika aku bergegas untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus dan ibuku bergegas untuk bersiap-siap untuk bekerja, dia dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke luar kota selama seminggu untuk perjalanan bisnis. Itu berarti aku hanya akan berduaan saja dengan ayah tiriku. Mungkin lebih baik aku menginap di rumah Baekhyun saja minggu ini.

Sepulang kuliah, aku berjalan pulang bersama Baekhyun. Kami tinggal cukup dekat satu sama lain sehingga aku sering pulang bersama. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sahabatku itu untuk bermain video game dan sampai lupa waktu karena aku tiba-tiba merasakan ponselku bergetar. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki nomorku adalah ibuku, Baekhyun dan tentu saja sekarang ayah tiriku. Dan aku baru ingat belum memberitahu Sehun jika diriku ingin menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan melihat bahwa hampir jam sembilan malam. Aku segera mengangkat telepon tersebut setelah mengetahui bahwa Sehun yang menelpon

"Lu Han. Kau tahu kau seharusnya di rumah ketika aku sampai di sini." Suara sehun terdengar sangat dalam.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku minta maaf Sehun. Aku sekarang di rumah Baekhyun, dan aku lupa memberitahumu jika aku berfikir akan menginap dirumahnya. tetapi aku akan kembali sekarang juga."

"Baik. Cepatlah."

"Apa itu tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf kawan. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi menginap. Ayahku terdengar sedikit marah tadi karena aku belum ijin."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa hari Senin kalua begitu, Lu."

"Sampai jumpa."

Aku meraih ransel dan mantelku dan berjalan pulang. Di luar sudah gelap dan sangat dingin. Aku bergegas berusaha untuk segera menghindari kedinginan sesegera mungkin. Ketika diriku membuka pintu depan, aku mendengar Sehun memanggilku dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Lu Han?"

"Ya," jawabku menendang sepatu dan mantelku.

"Oh, Kau sudah sampai. Ada pizza di dapur. Makanlah"

Aku berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat Sehun sedang duduk di sofa menonton TV. Dia mengenakan bathrope dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek di bawahnya. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang sempurna itu. Aku berjalan ke dapur, mengambil beberapa potong pizza, dan sekaleng Coke, dan berjalan kembali ke kamarku tanpa berinteraksi dengan Sehun karena kalian taulah, jika aku bersama dengannya sekarang mungkin aku benar-benar tidak akan tahan.

Sesampainya dikamar, au merasa kamarku sangatlah dingin. Aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan, tetapi karena suatu alasan, sepertinya heater dikamarku tidak bekerja. Kemudian aku meletakkan barang-barangku di meja dan memeriksa apakah ada jendela yang belum tertutup rapat. Setelah itu aku menyalakan computer dan menonton video porno untuk melepaskan libidoku.

Malamnya aku mencoba tidur, tetapi terlalu dingin. Bahkan dengan pemanas ruangan, itu tidak cukup. Aku hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana boxer. AKu bisa saja mengenakan lebih banyak pakaian dan selimut, tetapi entah kenapa ini benar-benar terasa dingin yang mencekik. Setelah beberapa jam, akupun menyerah dan meninggalkan kamarku. Pertama pergi ke dapur dan mengambil air dan memakan beberapa buah. Setelah itu akupun menuju kamar Sehun. Entah kenapa ibuku dan Sehun tidaklah tidur di ruang yang sama. Ibu memiliki kamarnya sendiri sedikit jauh dari kamar Sehun, tetapi aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu karena untuk apa aku menanyakan apakah mereka bercinta atau tidak.

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sehun dan kemudian masuk. Hal ini sudah biasa semenjak Sehun masuk kedalam kehidupan kami hanya dialah yang perhatian padaku, jadi sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku masuk kamar Sehun dan tidur disampingnya.

"Hmm?" Aku mendengarnya bergumam di dalam.

"Ayah ... kurasa pemanasnya tidak bekerja di kamarku," kataku.

"Apa?" Aku mendengarnya bergumam lagi. Jadi akupun mendekatinya

"Pemanasnya tidak bekerja di kamarku. Dingin sekali. " Ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit manja.

Dia menghela nafas. "Kemarilah," katanya, bergeser kesamping untuk memberiku ruang tidur dan mengangkat selimut di sisi lain. Perlahan aku berjalan dan meluncur ke ranjang. Akhirnya, nyaman dan hangat.

Aku meringkuk di ranjang yang lembut dan hangat dan mulai tertidur. Sampai aku merasakan dada bidang sehun dipunggungku. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun tidur dengan posisi yang sangat dekat denganku. Biasanya jika kami tidur bersama, hanya sebatas tidur seperti biasa tanpa Sehun yang mendekapku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan Sehun bertelanjang dada dan aku merasakan kakinya yang telanjang menempel di kakiku. Aku menegang sejenak tetapi kemudian santai. Ini adalah yang terdekat yang kita lakukan dan aku tidak akan merusaknya sekarang. Akupun memperbaiki posisiku senyaman mungkin kedalam dekapannya.

Oh, sangat hangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku bisa bersumpah aku merasakan kemaluannya menekanku ... tapi aku berfikir mungkin itu hanya remote atau sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan di tempat tidur. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan tangannya: berkeliaran di sisiku, lalu di pinggulku, lalu meluncur ke celana boxer ketatku. Dia meraih penisku yang lembut dan mulai membelainya dengan lembut. Rasanya benar-benar enak ketika orang lain menyentuhku, dan akupun bahkan tidak repot memikirkan siapa itu. Aku menghela nafas ketika Sehun mulai meremas penisku lebih kuat.

Segera Sehun mengocok penisku yang sudah mengeras dan tangan yang lainnyha mulai bermain di lubang pantatku. Aku mengerang, hanya menikmati sensasi, saat aku semakin dekat dan semakin dekat ke orgasme.

"Mmm ... oohh, aku akan," erangku.

Sehun mulai mengocok lebih cepat dan lebih cepat sampai aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi.

"Oh, sial!" Aku mengerang dan akhirnya cairanku mengotori ranjang dan juga tangan Sehun.

"Good boy ..." Aku mendengar Sehun berbisik di telingaku.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Itu tadi—" tapi aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang akan kukatakan ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhku keposisi membungkuk kemudian dirinya duduk di belakangku mendorong selimut dari tubuh kami berdua. Aku bingung dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Sehun menarik boxerku dan mengangkat pinggulku sehingga aku bisa merasakan pantatku ada diudara. Oh betapa mudahnya Sehun mengangkatku.

"Sehun, apa yang kau-mmmmmm" aku mengerang keras ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah di lubangku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya terkubur di pantatku. Aku mengambil nafas dan mengerang ketika Sehun menjilati lubang di sekelilingku, meremas pantatku sehingga lidahnya sedikit masuk ke dalam. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih aneh ketika dia mendorong jarinya ke dalam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, hal yang selalu kubayangkan semenjak Sehun tinggal bersama kami.

"Akhh, sakkiitt!" Aku memprotes.

"Sshh, itu akan terasa enak, Lu Han. Percayalah, " Ucap Sehun saat dirinya mulai meraba pantatku sambil menjilatinya. Dan Sehun benar. Itu memang terasa enak. Luar biasa, sebenarnya. Kemudian Sehun memasukkan kedua sampai di jari ketiga. Yang ketiga sedikit sakit tetapi segera terasa sama menakjubkannya seperti sebelumnya.

"Mmmmm ... Daddyyyy ... "Aku mengerang pelan saat Sehun meraba dan menjilat pantat perawanku. Tapi kemudian Sehun berhenti. Aku merintih dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Di ruangan yang gelap, aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat Sehun melepas celana pendeknya. Sehun meludahi tangannya dan mulai mengocok kemaluannya yang besar dan keras. Aku agak takut benda itu ada di dalam diriku. Sehun mulai menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya diantara bongkahan pantatku.

"Apakah kau menginginkannya Lu Han?" Sehun bertanya, menatapku penuh nafsu.

"Apakah ... akan muat?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Tentu saja, baby," katanya dan mulai menekan kepala penisnya ke lubangku. Aku meneggang ketika merasakan perlahan penis Sehun memasuki lubang perawanku. Tapi tak lama kemudian diriku mulai sedikit menikmatinya.

Aku berteriak dan mencengkeram bantal di depanku ketika Sehun mendorong penisnya dengan kuat. "Oh ... Sehun itu sakit ..."

"Panggil aku daddy, Lu."Ucap Sehun sambil meremas pantatku.

"Dadd-daddy,oh, itu sakitt."aku mengerang

"Sebentar lagi akan segera terasa lebih baik, Lu Han. tahanlah" Jawab Sehun ketika perlahan-lahan menyelinap di dalam diriku sambil mengerang. "Ugh, lubangmu sungguh luar biasa. Sungguh ketat. Setelah berbulan-bulan tinggal bersama. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan lubang ketatmu, Lu Han."

Inci demi inci kemaluan Sehun yang besar mulai masuk sepenuhnya. Aku mencengkeram dan menggigit bantal lebih erat saat aku merasakannya di setiap bagian dalam tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan pinggul Sehun menyentuh pantatku dan penisnya benar-benar menghujamku jauh di dalam. Sehun diam selama beberapa detik sebelum menarik penisnya kembali dan menghujamkannya dengan keras.

"Oh, fuck!" Aku menjerit ke bantal ketika Sehun mulai menyodokkan kemaluannya. Tidak cepat, tapi juga tidak lambat.

"Oh, good boy," erangnya ketika Sehun menambah kecepatan. Saat Sehun menghujam lebih cepat dan lebih keras, aku mulai terbiasa dan mulai merasa lebih baik dan nikmat.

"oh Daddy, Fuuuuck, " aku mengerang. Sehun terus menghujamkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat sampai aku bisa melihat bintang. Aku dapat mendegar Sehun mengerang dan mendesah, mengerang dan menjerit.

Kemudian dirinya membungkuk dan menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Terus menusuk pantatku lebih dalam.

"Ooohhh shiit," erangku. "Daddy"

"Yes, Lu Han… take Daddy's cock. Oh, you're such a good boy. Mmm."

Segera Sehun mulai menusuk lebih cepat lagi, aku bisa mendengar pahanya yang terus menampar pantatku. Lalu Sehun mengerang lagi di telingaku.

"Oh ya, Lu Han! Good boy! Oh, terimalah cairan ayahmu ini. Oh yeess!" Lalu aku merasakan kehangatan mulai mengisi pantatku saat Sehun melambat, mengerang pelan beberapa kali.

Kami diam selama beberapa menit. Dan aku merasakan penis Sehun yang mulai tenang di dalam diriku sebelum dia akhirnya mengeluarkannya dari dalam lubangku. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya menarik kembali celana pendeknya, sambil menatapku dengan penuh nafsu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kamarku lebih hangat dari pada kamarmu, Lu Han?"

"Um ... ya daddy," kataku. Aku duduk, merasakan sedikit air mani keluar dari pantatku saat aku memakai kembali boxerku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah kejadian malam ini. Tetapi yang pasti aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

"Kemarilah." Sehun menyuruhku untuk kembali berbaring disampingnya dan kemudian Sehun mendekapku. Aku berbaring di pelukannya dengan nyaman. Sehun mencium dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan hal tersebut membuatku merasa sangat nyaman dan akupun mulai mengantuk.

"Kau sudah lelah, Lu?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap usap punggungku

"Mmm.." Aku hanya bergumam karena diriku benar-benar lelah.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Ungkap Sehun dan aku mulai merasakan aku benar-benar jatuh kealam bawah sadar.

Apapun yang terjadi malam ini aku tidak akan menyesalinya sama sekali dan kuharap hubunganku dengan Sehun tetap baik-baik saja nantinya. Karena kami berdua tahu jika kami tertarik satu sama lain dan aku berharap hal ini tidak akan diketahui oleh ibuku nantinya.

Oh, aku rasa selama seminggu akan terjadi hal-hal yang lebih menarik lagi nantinya.

FIN


End file.
